Ni tan iguales
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Pese a la apariencia y a la convivencia, Brutilda en el fondo quería pasar al siguiente nivel. Rebasarla a ella. En todo lo que hiciera. Pero siempre que la necesitaran, con reclamos, o de buenas, ella estaría ahí para ayudar. No diría nada, y en el fondo tampoco trataría de cambiar. Porque no había reemplazo más eficiente que la misma Brutilda


**Heya'~! Qué pasa, nenes... ok, eso estuvo mal. Bueno, heme aquí con mi primer fic de esta hermosa película/serie de dragones. He de aceptar que soy fan de la "franquicia" de hace como un mes pero ahora soy seguidora de hueso colorado. En sí, no incluye a una pareja en específico, pero "trata" de mi personaje favorito de la serie que para mí es la hermosa, poco brillante pero divertida Ruffnut/Brutilda. Espero que les guste, y de antemano gracias de a mil por leer. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a Dreamworks & Cressida Cowell.**

No podía ser como ella, y tampoco era del interés de Brutilda serlo, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo no. Sólo que a veces se cansaba de estar a la sombra de Astrid.

—No es cuestión de talento. —Estaba en lo correcto. Creía que la palabra correcta era otra; perspectiva.

Si bien ella y la chica Hofferson eran las únicas jóvenes jinetes de todo Berk, tenían en común tanto como lo que las hacía casi incompatibles.

Brutilda empezaría por listar desde lo más superficial hasta lo que más costaría trabajo mirar.

— ¿El problema será mi peinado?— Al saber que no era precisamente la persona más inteligente de la isla, eso hacía que se frustrara. Pensando si estaba en lo correcto, o confundida. No sabía si aplicaba de forma correcta eso de la "lógica"

Ambas eran rubias, y de ojos claros (y hasta de tono parecido). Pero examinándolo brevemente, Astrid con esa fisionomía encantaba a jóvenes y grandes. De grande ya la imaginaban como toda una mujer envidiable.

¿Y por qué con Brutilda era distinto? El mismo cabello. Los mismos ojos. Y aún así la apreciaban al igual que como lo hacían con una piedra. Nula atención.

—Imagino que en unos años será lo mismo. —Porque llegará la hora de casarse. De aprender las labores del hogar. De que aquellos que en una edad "casamentera" la asechen día y noche. Y elegirá al chico que más le agrade. — ¡Asco!— Pero eso pasaría únicamente si Astrid para ese entonces ya tendría a alguien. Decidirá entre los chicos que sobran después de la elección de Hofferson. Sólo bajo esas condiciones mágicamente le harían caso a Brutilda.

—Siempre después de ella...—Y le retorcían las entrañas pensar que ciertas partes de su futuro serían dependientes a lo que la otra chica haría o dejaría de hacer.

Para el siguiente punto, a Brutilda no le costaría trabajo aceptar con franqueza que no se esfuerza demasiado en sus clases...eso si remotamente recuerda que lleva clases en la academia.

—Y yo pensando que sólo íbamos a destruir cosas, je. —Sin embargo, ¿Qué esperaban de ella? Cuando surgía un problema, hasta una explosión en la isla, ¿a quién se imaginan? A Brutilda y Brutacio. No esperaba de ella calificaciones ejemplares. Que dominara a Barf a la perfección. Que fuera un útil refuerzo. Simplemente ella no era la primera opción en quién pensar cuando se trataba de ayudar. No esperaban nada de ella.

En cambio de Astrid...

—Que lo sabe todo y es la Hipo _con pechos_. —Con quien contar si en el momento se requería un plan improvisado. La segunda al mando. La que, si fallaba en algo, el pueblo entero colapsaría preguntando qué le habría pasado para que ella no pudiera.

Estaba a su sombra. Era la verdad. De un lado que nadie ve a simple vista.

—Sólo cuando ella se hace a un lado. —Lejos de lo que se ve todos los días cuando pelea con Brutacio o cuando le hacía bromas a Patán, Brutilda nunca estaba molesta. Nunca la invadía la rabia. Eso no era enojo; era miedo. Porque su miedo no era otra cosa que la parte de atrás de algo que no quería que vieran los demás. Que no tenía envidia, sino miedo a no ser tan útil como ella. Que no era enojo, sino miedo a ser reemplazada y a no considerarla capaz.

—De lo que fuera. —

Jamás hablaba seriamente por miedo a decir algo que no se vería "correcto". No porque no supiera comportarse. Y por ese lado le agradecía a Brutacio que entre ellos y con sus amigos no tuvieran un tema de conversación serio u otra cosa que no fueran amenazas de ser heridos entre ellos, incendios y situaciones que se ven mal pero en su concepto es "genial". No aceptaría que sentía una atracción poco latente hacia Hipo. No era amor en su extensión de la palabra.

—Es que d-dejó de ser tan enclenque. — pero eran dos rayitas arriba de la admiración. Sólo algo que sabía que la haría perder la cordura le dolería de verdad, así que eso no le preocupaba.

—Yo sería lo suficiente para ese tarado. —Claro que lo era. Pero a alguien tan admirable como Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, el único heredero de Estoico, el gran domador de dragones, el próximo líder de Berk era normal que lo imaginaran con alguien que fuese más que lo suficiente. Algo así como allegado a la perfección. Eso era lo _normal._ Y a Brutilda nunca le había gustado lo normal

Ambas eran las únicas adolescentes de Berk. Excelentes jinetes de dragón con sus respectivas complicaciones. Allegadas a Hipo y miembros del grupo de amigos que formaban junto con Patapez, Patán y Brutacio. Admiradas no sólo por las mujeres al tener el coraje suficiente para montar una bestia que hasta hacía unos años era temida. Y su fuerza no nublaba el hecho de que eran adolescentes, futuras "mujercitas". A las que de vez en cuando les gustaba arreglarse sólo un poco más y de forma casi imperceptible. Tener en orden su cabello rubio y claros sus ojos azules.

Pero aún así, de una se esperaba muchas cosas que la otra –pensaban– que no podría hacer. Y que una sería mucho más que la otra. Tal vez en un futuro las cosas cambiaran y se igualaran, pero aún sabiendo esto no dejaría de esquivar los comentarios que decían acerca de su simple existir. Eso a riesgo de oírse algo miserable, sería en lo único que es mejor que Astrid. Porque a Brutilda ya no le cuesta ignorar lo que no comentan de ella.

—Por algo será. — por algo sería que no tendrían el mismo futuro.

Su mal humor regresó cuando recordó la manera tan brusca en la que Brutacio la había despertado hacía unas horas. Cuando escuchó de la pelea entre su dragón y Dientepua sabría que ella era menos inútil que su hermano para intervenir en la pelea. Brincó de la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba y sacudió la tierra de su chaleco de piel.

— ¡Patán, dile a tu flamota que deje de molestar a Barf & Belch!–Exclamó llegando Brutilda corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar a Astrid frente a ella pidiéndole algo similar a Patán para después verla sobar su frente algo cansada.

—Tú eres el que pone de malas al pobre de Dientepua y eso hace que esté peleando con todos los dragones.

—No eres ni capaz de montarlo bien. —Irrumpió la voz de Brutacio al todavía estar montado en Belch tratando de sujetarlo y algo mareado mientras estos seguían peleando con el dragón de Mocoso.

—Uy. —El chico de ajustó su chaleco algo extrañado. —Pareciera que aquí las señoritas se pusieron de acuerdo en decir que siempre tengo la culpa. —Ambas se miraron indiferentes ante el comentario.

—¡Sí!...¡Oye!—Le reclamó el varón de los hermanos Thorston evitando con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del dragón y llevarse un buen golpe.

—Al menos en eso están de acuerdo. —Habló Hipo a lado de Patapez trayendo algunos pescados intentando distraerlos del conflicto. Los demás se acercaron viendo si funcionaba. Brutilda se puso a lado de su hermano como siempre una vez que cayó de la cabeza de Belch al piso. Rodó los ojos. Y susurró para sí misma

—Ni tan iguales...—

**Si se dieron cuenta, está escrito quizá desde un punto de vista mío. Desde hace unos días me he sentido así. Quería ponerme un poco en sus zapatos aunque es poco probable que ella pensase así, o quién sabe. Ya en el siguiente la pondré un poco más acorde a como es. Oh yeah, porque pienso hacer otro (ahora sí con trama definida) de una pareja que no sé si les va a gustar o me condenarán a la hoguera XD. Besotes tronados de a montón ;D**


End file.
